He Doesn't Go Out
by KSipesh
Summary: After the events of Advent Children, Vincent finds himself living with Cid who insists he have some sort of social life. NOT YAOI. Unfinished, I may not complete...
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy or any of it's characters, they belong to Square-Enix. I make nothing off these stories so, please don't sue me.

He Doesn't Go Out

Chapter 1

It had been six months since Vincent had finally left the City of the Ancients, following the emergence of the three Sephiroth clones, bent on finding Jenova. They had quickly been dealt with by Cloud, thanks to Vincent's guidance, and the general support of his other friends. After that was all said and done, Vincent had found himself onboard the Sierra as Cid went about taking Yuffie, Red, and Barrett all back to where they needed to go.

When the others had all departed, Cid stood behind the helm of the ship, staring over at the gunman. "Hey, Sunshine?"

Vincent turned slowly, and looked back over his shoulder. "Yes?"

"Where in the fuck you wanna go?" the pilot asked, motioning with his right hand. "Everyone else is gone, you gotta tell me somethin' so I can dump you off and get the hell home."

The gunslinger had turned to face forward, looking out at the sunset that was visible through the glass. "I've no where to go."

Cid scowled and scratched beneath the strap to his flight goggles. Although there had been some rough times in he and Vincent's friendship, especially back in the days of Meteor and such, he had come to like the former Turk and wasn't particularly fond of him just wandering the Planet for time unknown. "Look, guy, why don't ya just come to Rocket with me. You can stay with Shera and me until you figure out what you're gonna do with yourself."

Once more, Vincent turned to face the blond. The fact that Cid would offer his home to him was touching and honestly, it was an offer that he knew he needed to take. Vincent was aware that he would be called into action again in the future, but to rest, for at least a while was…appealing. "You would do that for me?"

"Of course." Cid pulled off his gloves. "We'll be there by morning.

And so, that's how Vincent ended up in Rocket, living with Cid. At first, Vincent had intended only to stay for a few days, perhaps weeks, but that had now become months. The reason being was simple-- Vincent no longer possessed a real sense of time anymore. All that he had been through, and the fact that his body no longer aged had seen to that.

Cid and Shera didn't seem to mind, though. In fact, they seemed to welcome his presence. After all, Vincent was quiet, clean, kept to himself and when they needed him, he was a ready made baby sitter, never objecting to watching their year and a half old son, L.C., whenever they wanted a night out. It wasn't a bad arrangement at all.

There was one thing that bothered Cid, though. Except for the times when Vincent would go to the store to get himself things, or head out with he and Shera for dinner, the man never left the house. He didn't go out-- he just didn't.

Cid didn't necessarily like the idea of, what amounted to his best friend, sitting at home, night after night, languishing away with a book in his hands. So, one Friday night when Shera didn't feel like going out, the pilot got an idea.

Vincent was sitting on the couch as per his norm, reading the latest techno-thriller that he'd picked up at the bookstore when he heard Cid approaching. He lowered the book and looked up.

"Hey, get your ass up," Cid said, standing before Vincent, arms crossed over his chest.

Vincent simply raised an eyebrow in response.

"We're goin' out."

"I'd rather not," Vincent replied, moving to raise his book up again.

Annoyed, Cid reached forward and knocked the book from the other man's hands. "God damn it, I said we're goin' out. You and me. Get up."

"Really, I'm quite content to stay here." Vincent bent forward to try and reclaim his book.

Cid swiftly kicked it out of Vincent's reach. "No, you're goin' out."

"Very nice, Highwind." Vincent rose up from the couch, towering over the other man. "And where, pray tell, are you dragging me?"

"Someplace. Let's go." Cid turned and headed for the door.

Vincent huffed in annoyance before resigning to his fate and following the pilot out of the house.


	2. Chapter 2

He Doesn't Go Out

Chapter 2

Vincent trudged along beside Cid as they walked away from the house and toward the center of town. Having no real idea where the pilot was leading him, Vincent went along in silence, knowing that any attempt at finding out would just earn him an irritated, "Just fuckin' wait and see" from the other man.

Finally, Cid stopped in front of the door to the only bar in town and pulled it open, motioning for Vincent to go inside.

The former Turk didn't go in, though, instead, he crossed his arms over his chest and stood his ground. "The bar? You've brought me to the bar?"

"Come on, Vince. It's Friday, the place is great on Fridays. Their drinks are cheap and they've got a band and stuff." Cid continued to hold the door open, allowing the noisy din of the interior to insult Vincent's ears. "This is where Shera and I usually go. She loves it."

"I'm not Shera." Vincent moved to turn away, but felt Cid's grip upon his right arm before he got very far.

"Vince…" Cid was going to admit something that he felt was insulting to his bravado, but needed to be said. "Look, you've done nothing but sit on the fuckin' couch for months. I'm…I'm worried about you. You need to get out every once in a God damned while."

Vincent tensed his jaw, not wishing to have any such conversation with Cid, friend or not. The truth of it was that there had been much more done to Vincent than the pilot was aware-- things that made him feel that any attempt at a social life was pointless. Then again, Cid was genuinely trying to be nice and so the gunslinger decided that he would humor his friend just this once. Relenting, he jerked his arm from Cid's grip and went into the bar.

Relieved that Vincent was going to make the effort to be compliant, Cid smiled to himself and then followed.

They took up a small table off to the side of the bar, not too far away from the stage where the band was playing. A waitress soon appeared and took their drink orders, Cid obligingly taunting Vincent when he ordered a mudslide.

"I don't know why you get those gay sorta drinks," the blond said, nudging Vincent in the side as he did so.

"I don't drink to get drunk, so…I opt for something that at least tastes good," he replied curtly, not particularly impressed with the band that was currently playing. Vincent gestured toward them weakly with his left hand. "Shera honestly likes this?"

"Not this band, they suck." Cid leaned back in his chair, bringing its two front legs off the ground. "But the one that comes on at eight, they're not too damn bad."

Vincent rolled his eyes and rested his elbows on the table. He'd always hated places like this and wondered exactly how long Cid intended to force him to stay. The good news was that it was presently only five minutes until eight so hopefully, the music would soon improve.

They sat in silence, just watching the people come and go and within a short while, their drinks were brought and Cid paid for them. The lousy band that was onstage began to clear off, much to Vincent's relief.

Vincent pulled the straw from his drink and used it as a makeshift spoon to begin taking wisps of whipped cream from his mudslide up to his lips. His eyes remained on the table before him, his left hand now below the table resting on his lap as to be hidden from prying eyes. He knew that people were looking at him. In Rocket, anyone who wasn't a permanent resident was always under scrutiny, and the fact that he was sitting with the most popular guy in town really wasn't helping.

Cid watched the gunman, seeing how terribly uncomfortable he obviously was. Vincent's movements were timid, even when it came to the way he was consuming the topping off of his drink. It was a far cry from how the man had behaved on the airship and during their mission. The pilot realized that there were many sides to his friend, and the one he was seeing now was far from happy. He began to rethink his original intention for bringing him out at all. "Hey, Vince?"

His eyes rose up from the table and over to the pilot's. Vincent just awaited Cid's continuation without a sound.

"Look guy…I'm sorry for draggin' you out like this. I didn't know you'd be so damn miserable." Cid leaned forward onto the table.

"I'm all right," Vincent said, clearly lying and doing a terrible job at it.

"No, you're not." The blond ran a hand though his hair. "We can go home after you finish your drink."

Vincent offered up a pathetic smile. "Okay."

Their attention was then drawn as music began to play once more as the next band had appeared. Instead of the obnoxious southern rock that the last band had been playing, this was a quieter, jazzy sort of sound. The spotlight came on and landed upon the singer.

Vincent instantly cocked an eyebrow. She had his undivided attention.

Cid looked over at Vincent, seeing that the gunman's expression had completely changed. Once more, he nudged Vincent in the side. "What, you like her?"

Vincent gave him no real response other than to stick his straw back into his drink and then wave at Cid a little to indicate that he wanted him to simply be quiet. His eyes were upon the woman as she sang. She was wearing a black dress that showed off her voluptuous form, and had short, red hair. He was…impressed, to say the least.

Cid watched an amused, as Vincent never took his eyes off of her. His mudslide was finished off after a while, but he made no move to leave as he and Cid had agreed upon before. Suddenly, the pilot came to the realization that Vincent was…having a good time. Maybe bringing him out hadn't been a mistake after all.

Vincent's gaze was unwavering upon the woman, and faint smiles would cross his lips when she would look over at him and meet his gaze for a few moments at a time. He forgot all about Cid there next to him, as he became completely absorbed in her.

An hour and a half came and went without Vincent's notice. His trance was snapped, finally, when the singer gave her thanks and good night, then leaving the stage with her band mates and disappearing from view.

Vincent straightened up in his seat, clearly disappointed. He looked over at Cid. "I suppose it's time for us to go, then?"

"You liked that, huh?" Cid asked, standing up and stretching the stiffness from his body.

"It was pleasant," he replied, also getting up from his seat. "She sings here every Friday?"

"Yup, has for the last several years." Cid smirked, realizing that Vincent was making plans.

"I see." Vincent turned and headed for the door without any more discussion.

Cid knit his brow and trotted after Vincent, only catching up with him outside of the door. "Hey, Vince?"

Now out in the cold night air, Vincent wished that he'd brought his cloak along. He turned and faced the blond. "Yes?"

"The singer, Devona, hangs out in the bar for a while after finishing, you know." Cid motioned back toward the door. "You…you should go talk to her. She's single."

Vincent's eyes went wide and he instantly flushed red. "No, that's quite all right."

"But, you like her, guy." Cid crossed his arms over his chest.

"Indeed I do, but there…" Vincent let his words trail off and he turned away from his friend.

"But there what? So help me God, Vince, if you say shit about that Lucrecia chick, I'm gonna hit you." He scowled, stepping closer to the other man.

"It's got nothing to do with her, and everything to do with me." Vincent didn't wish to have the inevitable ensuing discussion with Cid on the street. "There are things about me that you're not aware of, Highwind. We need to go home."

"Vince, I don't see what harm can come from you just going back in there and talking to her." The pilot was thoroughly stymied. "The way she was lookin' at you, I think she was impressed."

"That may be, but I would ultimately be nothing but a disappointment to her, I assure you." Vincent turned away and began walking.

Cid huffed in annoyance and followed along. Any further attempts by him to talk to the gunman earned him nothing more than a grunt and a shrug.

Once back at the house, Vincent finally spoke. "Cid, come with me."

"Okay," he replied, realizing that Vincent was leading him to the guestroom he was sleeping in.

When they reached it, Vincent opened the door and motioned for Cid to enter before going in himself and locking the door.

Cid went over and sat on the edge of the bed, wondering what was up. "So, what's the deal with you?"

Vincent narrowed his eyes, debating on whether or not it would just be easier to show the pilot than to try and tell him. He opted for the former.


	3. Chapter 3

He Doesn't Go Out

Inside joke to my loyals-- It's been said that they were damn near gay for each other so, I just went with it. Finally, a world where the two of them can be…together.

Chapter 3

Cid instantly grew uncomfortable as Vincent stood before him, undoing his pants. "Uh, hey, if the reason you didn't wanna stick around and talk to Devona is that you're gay, hey man, that's great but I ain't interested!"

Vincent narrowed his eyes, as he pushed down his black jeans a short way. "I'm not gay, Highwind, but I think it would be easier to show you this than to try to explain."

Not entirely convinced, the pilot crossed his arms over his chest, averting his eyes to the side as Vincent exposed himself. "I hate you."

"No, you don't, now, just…look." Vincent's voice was quiet and wavering, showing his profound embarrassment with the situation.

After scowling and huffing in his annoyment, Cid reluctantly brought his gaze up to what Vincent was trying to show him. At once his expression completely changed when he saw what had been done to his best friend at Hojo's hands. "Holy flyin' fuck, Vince! What'd he do to you?"

Supposing that the pilot had seen enough, Vincent shrugged weakly, before pulling his jeans back up. "I think it's fairly self explanatory, Highwind. He castrated me and left me with virtually…nothing else."

Cid shook his head and shuddered, before getting off the bed and meeting Vincent's gaze. "Jesus, I had no fuckin' idea, Sunshine…"

The gunman turned his back to the other man and hung his head. "Of course not, it's not something that I've made a general announcement about."

Now, Cid felt horrible and in some sort of gesture, he placed his hand on Vincent's shoulder and made him turn back around to face him. "Okay…well, I understand you not wantin' to get involved with a chick I guess in any sort of…you know, close way, but, well, uh, you can still have friends."

"The woman in question that we saw tonight wasn't looking at me as though she wanted to just be 'friends', Highwind. Can you imagine how terrible it would be to find myself in some sort of compromising position and to have this…discovered? I would be laughed at. I can't handle that, Cid, I honestly can't." Vincent's eyes were dimmed in his depression and loneliness.

"There's gotta be somethin' we can do for you." Cid felt the stirrings of thought deep within his mind, but found any ideas lacking.

"There is nothing you can do, I'm sure." Vincent lifted his mechanical left arm "I don't need any more artificial parts added to me at this point." The gunslinger produced a faint smile. "Now, let's get out of this room before Shera gets any notions about us."

Still feeling bad, Cid shoved his hands in his pockets and followed Vincent out into the family room before landing in his usual chair. He watched as Vincent went back over to the couch after picking up his book.

"So, that's it?"

Vincent dog earred his book and looked over at the blond. "That's what?"

Cid motioned toward Vincent. "This? You're just gonna live there on the couch readin' for the rest of your life? I appreciate that you've gotten a little fucked up, but you can't just do nothin' for all eternity."

Vincent cocked an eyebrow and considered the book in his hands. "I don't know, there are an awful lot of books out there that I've not read."

"You know, it just comes off as lame when you try and be funny, Sue." Cid picked up the remote control and started flipping through the channels on the television.

"Was I trying to be humorous?" Vincent said back quietly, his crimson eyes narrowing.

"Yeah, you're right, my mistake." Cid settled on some old rerun, and no more was said between the two of them for the remainder of the night.

--------------------

The morning found Vincent and Cid sitting at the kitchen table, downing their respective breakfasts. Suddenly, Cid turned in his chair and faced the kitchen door, having sensed something that no one else had. Within and instant, he bolted from his seat and toward the door, obviously intent on locking it before some intruder came through.

Shera, sitting with her infant son on her lap, couldn't help but ask. "Cid? What are you doing?"

He flipped the lock on the door and turned to face she and Vincent back at the table. "Heard the neighbors' door open and close. They have that damn habit of showin' up here on Saturday mornings."

Vincent and Shera nodded in unison, both understanding. While the neighbors were wonderfully nice to be around, the fact that they were two gay men didn't sit quite so well with the pilot. He always felt awkward when they came over, which was far too often in his opinion.

As it turned out, his attempt to keep them away by locking the back door failed miserably, as they came to the front door of the house for a change.

Cid threw his hands up in defeat when he heard the knock at the door. "Oh fuck me!"

Vincent, seeing that Shera had her hands full with the baby and that Cid was apparently now growing roots to the floor where he stood, decided to be the better man and went to answer. He strode from the kitchen and into the family room, opening the front door. "Good morning."

The slightly heavier of the two stepped through the door first. "Hey, Vincent! We were bored so we thought we'd come over and see what the bunch of you were up to. Cid and Shera home?"

Vincent nodded, letting the men pass him. "Yes, they are, Quig."

The men went over and landed on the couch together. The other one spoke, his green eyes shining. "I was hoping to maybe con Cid into helping me change the sparkplugs on my car this afternoon. Do you think he'd do that for me?"

Cid, having entered from the kitchen, went over to his chair and sat, answering for himself. "Damn it, Port, have you ever paid a mechanic in your life?"

Porter laughed while draping his arm around Quigley's shoulders. "Well that would defeat the purpose of living next door to you now, wouldn't it?"

"Yeah, but what are the chances you're just doin' it so you can stare at my ass as I work under the hood?" Cid shot back, his attempt to seem angry failing him.

"Oh honestly!" Porter laughed. "You are entirely not my type."

"I though male was your type!" The pilot added, a smile coming to his lips despite his best effort.

Quigley scoffed, patting Porter's knee. "Trust me, old Port here would never dream of it, Cid."

"Yeah, I ain't puttin' any money down on that." Cid crossed his arms over his chest.

Vincent, deciding that it wasn't going to do him any good to remain by the door, went over and took up one of the other available chairs in the room. Shera entered not too much longer, bringing cups of coffee for their visitors, the baby toddling along behind her.

They all sat around talking, Cid interjecting insults as needed. Vincent just remained in his place, observing the interactions of those around him. For all of Cid's forced negativity, it was clear that down beneath it all, he did like Joseph Porter and Quigley Sharday. The two men had moved into the house next to theirs about nine months earlier and had gone out of their way to become friends of the Highwind household, despite Cid's initial reservations.

As Vincent continued to watch the others, he noticed something. He looked into the pilot's blue eyes across the room. Behind them, in the dusty recesses of Cid's mind, long dormant wheels were breaking loose and turning-- a dim light bulb slowly illuminating within his head as his gaze switched between his guests and the gunslinger. Cid was contemplating something, and Vincent only knew one thing:

It was going to be bad.


	4. Chapter 4

He Doesn't Go Out

Chapter 4

Finally, Porter and Quigley went home, leaving the Highwind household to its normal Saturday routine. Cid went out and worked on the engine that had been sitting in the garage half assembled for well over a year now. He kept mulling over something in his mind, debating whether or not his initial idea that morning would fly or not. Well, he figured on one hand that it _would_, but he was also well aware that when Vincent was clued in, that it wasn't outside of the realm of reason that the gunslinger would snap and neatly deposit a bullet in the pilot's brain.

Deciding that he needed to go out for a new fuel pump, Cid went to the garage sink, washed up and pulled his truck keys from his pocket. He didn't so much as bother to go into the house to tell Shera or Vincent that he was going. As he saw it, they'd figure it out quickly enough if they looked out the window and saw his pickup gone.

Cid drove the short distance to the parts store and acquired his needed pump. That done, he headed back out to his truck, noticing the black Cadillac parked next to it. There was only one person in town that drove that particular type of car, and a wicked smile came to Cid's lips. He tossed his fuel pump into the bed of his truck and folded down the tailgate and sat upon it, opting to camp out until the owner of the Cadillac emerged.

He was just about to give up and simply go home when Devonna finally emerged from the grocery store that was adjacent to the auto supply shop. The pilot hopped back to his feet and rushed toward her, seeing that she was burdened with slightly more than she could comfortably carry.

When he claimed some of the bags from her, she immediately looked grateful. "Hey, thanks, Mr. Highwind."

"No problem." He walked along beside her toward the Caddy, thinking out how to say what he needed to, but he was interrupted when Devonna took the initiative of broaching the subject.

"So, hey, who was that with you last night?" she asked, pulling her keys from her purse and popping open the trunk of her car. "Looked familiar…is it that Valentine guy that you and the others did all that stuff with?"

Cid knit his brow and nodded. "Yeah, one in the same."

"Wow…he's pretty hot," Devonna laughed back, blushing a little. "I don't suppose he's single?"

_Pay dirt!_ Cid thought to himself, a smile creeping to his lips again. "What is it girls always say? The good lookin' ones are always married or gay, right?"

Her expression fell. "Figures, so which is it?"

The pilot had to struggle to keep from laughing. "Queer as they get."

"That's a damn shame." Devonna indicated where Cid needed to place the bags he was carrying.

"Well, even though he wouldn't be interested in you like that…uh, you know," Cid paused, scratching the back of his head-- lying had never been his strong suit, "he could really use a few friends. He's been here in town for months and other than Shera 'n me, he doesn't go out or anythin'."

Devonna looked thoughtful. "Well, I wouldn't mind having lunch with him sometime. I'm always game, you know. I bet he's got some great stories."

"Don't believe whatever he says about me," Cid laughed back. "Seriously, though, you wouldn't mind gettin' him out of the house for me?"

"Not at all. Tell you what," she said growing thoughtful, "how about I take him out tomorrow afternoon? I can be by around one to get him, unless he's got something else planned?"

"He ain't got shit goin' on." Inwardly, Cid was downright giddy at his success. He had gotten Vincent a date, well, sort of, that would be safe and not make an issue of his…condition. "I owe you one."

She offered the pilot a wink. "Think nothing of it, I'm glad to do it."

"Thanks. I'll head on home and tell him." He turned and opened the door to his truck, "I'll see ya' when you come to get him, then. Bye."

"Bye." With that, she got into her car and pulled away.

Once he figured there was no chance she could see him, Cid collapsed against the steering wheel, howling with laughter. "Fuck me! 'Yeah, Vinny's gay…huge queen, really!'"

Sometimes, Cid frightened himself with how good his plans could be.

After he got himself together and wiped his eyes that had teared up during his laughing fit, Cid started his truck and headed home. Not willing to meet his possible murder immediately, he grabbed the fuel pump and simply went right back into the garage to work on his engine.

Vincent, needing to take a break from his constant reading, pulled himself off of the couch and strolled out into the garage to see what Cid was up to. He spotted the blond at work and sat on the stool in front of the workbench. "What are you doing?"

Cid huffed and wiped his hands on a rag before looking over at his companion. "Fuel pump."

Vincent nodded knowingly, although mechanics were beyond him. "I see."

"Yeah." Cid thought for a moment. "You'll never guess who I ran into earlier."

"Ran into? In the garage?" Vincent narrowed his crimson eyes.

"I went to the parts store, retard." He scowled at the gunman's lack of insight.

"Oh, I hadn't noticed."

Cid scoffed. "Of course you didn't, you can't get your ass off the couch except to piss and raid the fridge."

"Classy, Highwind." Vincent crossed his arms over his chest, donning an expression of annoyance.

"Anyway, I saw that Devonna chick." Cid awaited Vincent's reaction.

His eyes went wide for a moment, before he managed to suppress his display of interest. "Did you? At the part store? I didn't peg her for the mechanical type."

_Shit…he's gonna see right through me! _The pilot's blue eyes narrowed as he thought fast. "Naw, I was headin' out of the part store and she was comin' out of the market next door. Anyway, I talked to her for a few minutes and she said that she's gonna come over tomorrow around one to pick you up and take you out to lunch."

Vincent leapt to his feet, his face displaying his fear. "Are you _insane_? Did you forget _everything_ I showed you last night? I…I can't go out with her!"

"Don't get your panties in a bunch, it ain't a date or any such." Cid smiled, enjoying Vincent's look of absolute terror.

"It's just she and I, right? How is that not a date?" Vincent felt his stomach knot.

"Because she don't think you're interested."

"After all the flirting last night?" Vincent took a step closer, ruing the fact he'd left his gun in the guestroom.

Cid braced for the worst as he just got it all on the table. "Look, guy, I told her you just needed to get out more and needed friends. I took the pressure off of any sort of you know, personal interest by tellin' her…"

Vincent waited for the pilot to finish his statement, but quickly grew impatient. "By telling her what?"

Cid flushed red instantly. "I mighta told her that you were, uh, sorta gay."

Vincent stopped moving and breathing all together as he debated whether or not to kill Cid himself, or let Chaos come out and do the damage for him. When he did manage some manner of response it was simply a tiny squeak as his voice refused to cooperate.

The pilot smiled. "Come on! At least you're gonna get out of the house with a pretty girl!"

"Who thinks I'm gay!" Vincent let his arms fall straight at his sides and clenched his fists. "Is…is this your idea of helping?"

"Yup." Cid thought better of it and took a step back.

Luckily for Cid, Shera appeared around the corner, breaking the tension. "Come on, boys, it's time for lunch."

Cid, not wishing to press his luck by remaining alone with the former Turk for the time being, immediately followed his wife back into the house, glancing back at Vincent's death gaze along the way.

Vincent, after a few more moments of brooding, went in, too. He had just added Cid to his list.


End file.
